Friends on Friday the 13th
by WilCap
Summary: This is a crossover from Friends to Friday the 13th movies. The Friends go to Crystal Lake for Vacation. They get more than whats expected out of a Vacation. Ch. 5 is updated
1. Learning about the Lake

Friends on Friday the 13th 

This story takes place during season 8 where Ross and Phoebe live on their own, Monica and Chandler are married, and Joey and Rachel are living together.  But in this story it is different, Rachel isn't pregnant.  I don't know if this story will turn out good so just read and review so I will know to continue on with the story. I don't own any of the characters from friends or Friday the 13th.  I only own my characters that I use.

**_Scene: At the Central Perk, about 2:00 p.m.  Everyone but Phoebe is there drinking coffee.  We start as Phoebe walks in._**

****

****

Phoebe: Hey Guys! Guess what?

Chandler: Let me guess, you decided to eat meat?

Monica: Shut up Chandler, what is it you what to tell us?

Phoebe: My mom just bought a cabin on a lake and she said that we could stay there.

Ross: Where is it?

Phoebe: It's in a town called Crystal Lake in Illinois.  It is right on the lake.  She says she got it real 

   cheap, but it's a very nice cabin.  I thought that we all could go on a little vacation for about a 

   week.

Joey: Oh great that would be fun. 

Rachel: How many rooms are there?

Phoebe: 4 rooms, but 2 couches roll out to a bed.

Joey: Can we bring dates with us?

Rachel: Joey!

Joey: What? Can we or can we not?

Phoebe: Sure I am bringing my boyfriend Bob.

Joey: Cool, I just met this girl, Susie, and I would love for here to come with us.

Ross: Well, you can count me in I have been needing a vacation for a long time.  I think Mona would 

like to come as well.

Rachel: Count me in too. This is probably what I need.  I have been so tired lately.  But I think I will 

  bring Gavin along with me as my date to keep me company.

Monica: Count us in as well.  I think that it will be fun.  We both need a vacation.

Phoebe:  Great, I will go and call my mom right now and tell her we want it.  I think we'll leave 

     tomorrow because it will take awhile to get there.  Be ready right after lunch tomorrow ok.

Everybody: OK!

Monica: You have been quiet Chandler, what's wrong?

Chandler: Nothing, but I could of sworn that I have heard of that lake before but I just cant remember.

Monica: Just forget it.  We are going to have so much fun.

Chandler: Ok.  Lets go home and pack to get ready.

Monica: Ok.  Bye everybody (Monica and Chandler leave)

Rachel: Bye Mon.

Ross:  I wonder what Chandler meant by he has heard of that lake before?

Joey:  I don't know, maybe it's a famous lake, or something special happen there before.

Ross:  Yea, maybe you're right.

Rachel: Come on Joey lets go home and pack.

Joey: Why do you need me?  I'm still drinking my coffee.

Rachel:  I want you to tell me what looks good on me.

Joey:  But I don't want to.

Rachel: Come on Joey!

Joey: Ok, but get Gunther to let me take my cup with me.

Rachel: Joey, come on.

Joey: Ok, Ross you come to I don't want to be alone with her, she is scary right now.

Ross: Ok Joey, lets go.  But I have to go pack soon. (They all leave)

I plan to add some Jason characters later on in the story when they get to the lake.  So please tell me what you think of it.  Should I keep on going or not. Please read and review 

****


	2. The Drive to the Lake

Chapter 2: The Drive to the Lake 

**_Scene: Everybody (including everyone's date's Bob (Phoebe), Mona (Ross), Susie (Joey), and Gavin (Rachel) getting ready to leave.  They are going in separate cars._**

****

Monica: This is going to be so much fun.  I haven't been on a lake in like 15 years.

Ross: Yea, that was when Mom and Dad took us to Lake Erie for Spring Break.

Monica: Yea, that was one of the best times I had as a kid.  Well, lets forget about that, how much are we going to have fun at the lake this time?

Phoebe: Come on everybody, the Rental Cars are here.  Monica, Chandler, Ross, and Mona go in the first car.  Joey, Susie, Rachel, and Gavin in the second, and Bob and I will lead the way in the third car.  Lets get going.

Cut to Car #1

Monica:  Chandler, we are going to have so much fun this week.  This could be like another honeymoon for us.

Chandler: We just got back from one, and then we start on the next one.

Ross: Well, this is our first romantic week together isn't it Mona?

Mona: Yea, I have been trying to take off for a while but never could.  I am so glad that I finally can take off.

Ross: So Chandler, did you ever figure out where you have heard of this lake before?

Chandler: No, and it hasn't been off my mind since.  I know I have heard of this lake before, but I just can't remember how I have heard of it.

Monica: Just forget about it Chandler, we are going to have the best time this week.  I don't think I have been this excited since planning our wedding.

Mona: Well, this is my first time on a lake and I am kind of nervous and excited.

Ross: There's no need to be nervous I wont let anything happen to you.

Mona: Thanks.

Chandler: I think I heard some guy on TV talk about this lake.

Monica: Forget it Chandler.

Cut to Car#2

Joey: You guys this is going to be so much fun, but I am a little scared.  I haven't been to a lake since I was a little boy.  I almost drowned at a lake before, but my cousin got me before I did.

Rachel: Oh Joey, why haven't you ever told us this before?

Joey: I just don't like remembering about it.  It is so scary if you have had real life experience.  I was like scared to go back in the water for about a year, but I got over it.

Susie: Poor Joey, I guess I will have to make you feel better when we get to the lake.

Joey: Yea, poor me.

Rachel: So Gavin, have you ever been to a lake before?

Gavin: Oh yea, I have been to the lake a lot.  My parents used to own a cabin by the lake and during the summer we would go to the lake and swim.

Rachel: So you are used to the lake?

Gavin: You can say that.

Cut to Car#3

Phoebe: So Bob, how do you feel about lakes?

Bob: I love the lake.  It is the perfect place to relax.

Phoebe: So you have lived on a lake before?

Bob: Yea, I lived on a lake from when I was 10 to 15.

Phoebe: Oh cool, well I dreamed I lived on a lake, but when I woke up I was just in my bathtub.  That pissed me off.

Bob: Well, I look forward to a very fun and romantic week with you Phoebe.

Phoebe:  Me too Bob, oh look there's the sign: WECOLME TO CRYSTAL LAKE.


	3. The Creepy Gas Station

Chapter 3: The Creepy Gas Station

****

**_Scene: Everyone is at the gas station getting things for the cabin. The girls are outside and all the boys are inside._**

****

Monica: I can't believe we are here.

Rachel: I know I am so excited.

Phoebe: Where are the guys?

Mona: They are getting all of the stuff we need.

Susie: I hope they get a lot of food. I am so hungry.

Phoebe: Me too, I haven't eaten since breakfast.

Monica: Well, I told them to get everything that we will need.

Rachel: Oh, then they're not going to come out with anything but condoms.

Monica: Well, if that is all that they bring out then they won't have any use for them this week.

Phoebe: You tell um Monica.

(Creepy Man comes up behind them and scares them.)

Girls: Ahhhh

C. Man: Stay away from Camp Crystal Lake, a lot of weird things has happen at that camp.  That is where it all started.

Susie: What started?

C. Man: Jason Voorhees, his killings started.

Mona: Who is Jason Voorhees?

C. Man: He was a little boy, who drowned in Crystal Lake, but the camp counselors were not watching and he drowned.  About 15 years later, his mother killed all of the camp counselors that were working at the camp.  But the sole survivor of her killings chopped off her head.  5 years later, her son killed the counselors that were working at the camp next to Crystal Lake.  Legend has it that Jason saw his mother get beheaded.  Since then, anyone that has stayed at the camp, most don't live to tell about it. Stay away from Camp Crystal Lake, you have been warned.

(Creepy Man Leaves)

Rachel: That guy was really freaky.  Do you think any of that stuff is true?

Mona: No, I bet he tells everyone that just to scare people away from the camp.

Monica: Yea, maybe you are right.

Mona: He is just a creepy man who wants attention.

Cut to inside of store

Joey: Ok guys we got the condoms let's go.

Ross: Joey, we have the food to get too.  We need that to survive more that condoms.

Joey: Yea, we need the food to eat after we use the condoms.

Chandler: Shut up Joey, come on guys the girls are ready lets go.

(Creepy Man comes up to them)

C. Man: Don't go to Camp Crystal Lake, I have already warned your friends.  Stay away or he will get you too.

(Creepy Man leaves)

Ross: I wonder what he meant by that?

Joey: Don't ask me lets go, I am ready to get to the cabins.

Chandler: Yea, I am ready to.

(They go outside)

Monica: Chandler, some really creepy guy just told us we shouldn't go to the camp.  He was really scary.

Chandler: Yea, he told us that too.  He said that if we went, somebody would kill us too.

Rachel: Yea, he said some guy named Jason Voorhees would get us.

Chandler: Jason Voorhees?

Monica: Yea why, have you heard of him?

Chandler: I have heard the name before, wasn't he the guy who killed all those counselors?

Joey: Yea, but we have nothing to worry about Monica he is dead.

Phoebe: Let's just forget it and go have some fun.

Ross: Yea lets go.

(They get in there cars and drive to the camp and as the enter the camp we see a shadowy figure in the bushes watching them.)

So do you think it is good so far, read and review.  It will be much better in the next few chapters because they finally meet their match.

****


	4. The First Meeting

Chapter 4: The First Meeting

Scene: The Girls are all in the Cabin in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner.  The guys are all outside in the woods looking for wood.

****

**Kitchen (Girls)**

Rachel: So Monica, what are we cooking for the guys tonight?

Monica: What do you mean we?

Rachel: Come on Monica, you know were going to help you.

Monica: Yea, maybe Phoebe or Mona, but Rachel you stay out of the kitchen.

Rachel: Monica!

Monica: What, you know you can't cook.  So why don't you go unpack.

Rachel: Ok

Mona: So Monica, what are we having?

Monica: I was thinking of having the guy's fish in the lake and we cook the fish.

Phoebe: That sounds good to me.

Mona: Me too

Monica: Yea, all we got to do is wait for the guys to bring us the wood.

Mona: They are taking a long time.

Phoebe: Yea, my dead grandmother could get it quicker than them.

Mona: Hey, have either of you seen Susie in awhile?

Monica: As a matter of fact I haven't.  I wonder where she is?

Phoebe: She is probably somewhere off with Joey.

Mona: But Joey went with the guys to get wood.

Monica: He probably snuck away from the guys and they are probably getting it on in the woods somewhere.

Mona: Yea, you're probably right.

(Cut to somewhere in the woods where two people are finishing having sex.)

Susie: Oh Bob that was the best sex I have ever had.

Bob: Me too, I cant believe I came with Phoebe.

Susie: Yea, if I had known you before I would have dropped Joey in a second

(Something moves in the woods)

Susie: What was that?

Bob: What was what?

Susie: I just heard something?

Bob: What did it sound like?

Susie: It just sounded like someone is walking around out there.

Bob: It was probably your imagination.

Susie: Yea, maybe you are right.

(Noise goes again, this time both hear it)

Susie: See, I told you something is out there.

Bob: Yea, I heard it this time.

Susie: What do you think it is?

Bob: I don't know but I am about to find out.

Susie: Be careful

Bob: I will

(Bob walks over to where he heard the noise.  He keeps on hearing the noise but it seems like it is getting closer to him.  He realizes that he has gotten far from Susie so he goes back to where they were.  He gets there to find that she is gone.  He sees a machete sticking out from a tree; it looks at it and looks on the other side to see that it has gone through Susie's stomach.  He starts to feel sick; it walks backwards and runs into a big man.  He turns around and sees a man in a hockey mask.  Jason then grabs Bob's head and crushes it into the tree killing him.  Jason then drags the body off into the woods.)

Cut to other part of woods (Guys)

Ross: Hey guys, where did Bob go?

Gavin: I don't know he was just here a minute ago.

Joey: Well, maybe he went back to the cabin.

Chandler:  Yea, maybe you're right. But, wouldn't he tell us if he was going back?

Gavin: I don't know maybe he didn't want to tell us.  He's a big boy.  He can make it on his own.

Ross: Yea, maybe you are right.

Joey: Come on guys lets get back to the cabin I am hungry.  Chandler, your wife better had made something good.

Chandler: What if she doesn't?

Joey: Then I wont enjoy it as much.

Ross: Come on guys lets go.

(They walk back to the cabin as you see a different figure (Not Jason) watch them enter the cabin.


	5. Getting Worried

Hey Guys, sorry for the long update, I was busy this year, but I will be updating this story regularly till it is done. So enjoy.  
  
The story begins where Chapter 4 left off. The mysterious figure is watching the guys as they walk back to the Cabin. Ross hears something and turns around.  
  
Ross: Did you guys here something?  
  
Joey: No, and I don't care right now. We have to eat soon.  
  
Chandler: Don't worry Joey, the food won't go anywhere.  
  
Joey: Yea.... But still.  
  
Ross: Maybe you guys are right.  
  
They walk inside the Cabin as the figure sees them through the windows.  
  
Gavin: We are back.  
  
Joey: Yea, where is the food?  
  
Monica: Don't worry Joey, it is about done.  
  
Phoebe and Rachel enter.  
  
Phoebe: Where is Bob?  
  
Ross: I don't know. I thought he came back to the Cabin.  
  
Monica: That's weird. Was Susie with you?  
  
Joey: No, the last time I saw her was when we left.  
  
Rachel: That's weird guys. They are both missing.  
  
Chandler: Let's not get hesitated, the rumor of Jason is starting to get to us. They will turn up.  
  
Cuts to Dining Room and 2 hours have passed.  
  
Phoebe: Ok now I am scared. They have been gone way too long.  
  
Monica: Your right, it has been a little too long.  
  
Ross: I will go out and look for them. Will someone go with me?  
  
Joey is not paying attention because he is eating and Chandler is acting like he isn't paying attention. Gavin pops up.  
  
Gavin: I'll go.  
  
Ross: Ok, that's good. Let's go get some flashlights  
  
Ross and Gavin exit  
  
Rachel: I hope they are ok.  
  
Phoebe: Me too.  
  
Joey: They probably got lost in the woods and are trying to find their way back to the cabin. Susie is a smart one.  
  
Rachel: How is smart classified to you?  
  
Joey: Hey, she went out with me didn't she?  
  
Monica: Now I am relieved.  
  
Ross and Gavin enter again.  
  
Ross: Ok, we won't be gone long. I have my cell phone and we have some flashlights, so if we get lost, I will flash it up in the air, so keep a watch out.  
  
Chandler: Ok, good luck.  
  
Monica: Be careful  
  
They exit out the door as the figure follows them as they go into the woods. The figure comes out of the bushes to where you can see his face. The mysterious figure is.....  
  
So guys, I hope you liked it. It is kinda short, but it is to get it started again. I hope you like it. I want some reviews please. I will be updating shortly. 


End file.
